The Truth!
by x-Guinevere-x
Summary: Stefan comes back into the room, to see Elena having found the photo of Katherine. A short, one shot.


**The truth.**

Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing. After having found the photo of Katherine, whom looked exactly like herself she didn't know what to think, or what to do.

_How can this be?_

_What was he thinking? Was he using her? Is she a fool?_

Thoughts and questions rounded in her mind and then she got angry just as Stefan walked back into the room with her glass of water.

He saw the look on her face and knew something had happened.

"Elena?" He said in a worried tone. "What happened?"

Still holding the photo in her hand, she walked toward him and slammed it into his hard, chest.

"THIS" She growled, "is what is wrong"

Her eyes bore into his with such anger, such intensity she never knew it was even possible to feel this way toward him.

He looked at her then to the photo now plastered on his body and fit the pieces together.

"Elena" He started.

Her fists were clenched at her sides now, the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up.

"Explain" She demanded to him.

He needed to explain what the fecking hell was going on here. Why did his ex love look exactly like her? And why the hell did he not tell her?

"It's a long story" He attempted.

"No" She said. "Tell me, or I will leave and never come back"

There was silence for a moment.

She started to punch at his chest but he held her arms in fear of hurting herself.

"Tell me!" She cried out. "I deserve to know whether you have been playing me for a bloody fool"

Tears streamed down her hot, cheeks which were now heated from the intense moment playing before her very eyes. Heat rising from her chest and flowing through her whole body.

"Your right" he yelled back at her, emotion covering every inch of his face.

Shame, surprise, love.

She started to calm down.

"Okay. Talk" She tells him, matter-of-factly.

He lets go of her arms and go to stand by the wall as he takes a breath.

"I'm sorry Elena" he sighs.

She could barely see him in the shadows but yet she still can sense that he is there.

"I should have told you, I know"

She crosses her arms and steps a bit closer to him. "Why didn't you?"

She waits.

"What would I have said? Oh btw Elena you and Katherine have something else in common apart from the fact you fell in love with the same guy. You both look identical?"

_He has a point._

"You.."

He nods.

"I know. I could have, I should have but it was never the easiest conversation to have with the girl you have just started to date. There was just never the right time to bring it up!"

She knew this was true. She tries to be reasonable.

He goes to sit on the bed and puts his head in his hands, in defeat.

She now stands by the wall unable to stand or sit still, nothing resolved.

"I'm so sorry"

She looked up at him who was now inches from her face. One moment he was sitting feet away on the bed and then the next, his breath was in the hallow of her neck.

"But there is one thing you have to know"

She reaches his eyes which were staring at hers with the most carnal, the most intense look she has ever felt in her whole life.

She could barely breathe, or speak a single sound for that matter.

His hands were on the wall above her head and all she could see was him. There was nothing else in the room, in this space, in this world.

_Just him._

"You were never Katherine to me. Never"

With one hand, he brings it down to caress her cheek, feeling the flush, the softness with his touch.

"You are the only person that matters in the whole world" He never takes his eyes off her, making sure that she sees that everything he is telling her that he means with his whole heart and soul.

"But.."

He stops her words with a finger to her lips.

No words are needed.

"Mine" he murmured.

She licks her lips.

"Always" and for the first time since this incident, they can see within each other's souls, into each other's hearts..

"Nobody else. Not now, not ever"

She nods.

She believes him.

Two hearts as one.

One soul.

After a few moments of silence, the hunger coming from them both explodes.

He grabs her hair and pulls her to his body, closing the space between them.

Blood boiling up inside, the heat, the intensity - there is nothing stopping them now.

He kisses her with all the hunger, all the passion flowing over them.

He can feel her need…

She can feel his hunger

They reach a compromise, and join each other in the middle.

He picks her up into his arms, mouths never parting as he walks toward the bed where he throws her down in the heat of passion.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert" He growls from the bottom of his throat.

"More than life itself"

She reaches for him, needing him. Needing to feel his body on her own.

"I love you" It was a fact. Nothing more, nothing less.

The truth.

Clothes get shed and for the first time she knows they can face anything and can overcome it.

There is nothing they can't get through.

Their love will conquer all.


End file.
